The present invention concerns an alignment device and a structural part configured to form part of a wind turbine and having an alignment device, for directional guiding of another structural part during assembly of the two structural parts.
An alignment device and a structural part of a wind turbine having such an alignment device is already known, wherein the alignment device is secured to a flange of the structural part using a bolt-and-nut connection.
To increase personnel safety the assembly of such structural parts, such as two wind turbine tower sections, should ideally be carried out without any personnel remaining inside the hollow tower section anywhere near the upper end thereof. While this may be possible with the prior art solutions it remains a problem that the alignment devices should also be easy to install and preferably also easy to remove and reuse for the purpose of performing assembly with a next tower section. The alignment device should preferably also allow for the flange of the assembled tower section to bear flatly against the flange of the other tower section.